Just a Talk in the Snow
by Magical.Light
Summary: Oneshot! Riku just wanted to think about some things when she is randomly interrupted when her boyfriend, Daisuke, happened to scare her half to death. Very happy to see him on a cold day, she told him somewhat random things. DaiXRiku


**A Talk in the Snow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N Angel

**Summary: **Riku just wanted to think about some things but is interrupted when Daisuke pops up. Happy, she spilled out on what she was thinking. (might be a little OOC) Oneshot!

**Note:** This is actually my first story so it might be really sucky, and plus, I'm only in seventh grade so my writing isn't that good. But anyways, please read!

One cold winter day, there was this red-haired girl who was outside looking at the scenery wearing nothing but a shirt with a light thin sweater on top and skirt. She started to shiver, since the cold was starting to get to her. She was thinking about a certain red-haired boy who was a tad bit clumsy, but none the less very nice to others. "Daisuke is actually really athletic now that I think of it... I wonder where he is right now? I still can't really believe that he..."

"BOO!"

Riku was scared none the less but didn't actually scream. Well, actually, she was pretty scared inside, but didn't show it. Then suddenly, she felt someone hug her from behind.

Daisuke grinned to himself. Riku still didn't suspect him. He then said, "Hey Riku, what are you doing? Without a jacket to?" With that, he took off his own jacket and put it on her.

Riku just smiled, now knowing it was her boyfriend Daisuke Niwa. Hearing his question, she just simply responded, "Oh same old, same old, I guess. Just looking at the scenery and thinking about some things." As she said that, she blushed a little bit.

Daisuke, being dense, didn't notice the blush so he just tilted his head a little bit and asked, "Thinking about things? Thinking about what exactly?"

Riku's blush just grew a little more and stammered, "Um... things like... um... it's e-embarrassing... a-are you sure you want to know?"

Riku then glanced at Daisuke, who just nodded his head. "The truth is, I was thinking about y-you..."

Daisuke looked confused a bit but then soon enough understood. He was still oblivious about a small little part though... "Why were you thinking about me? I mean... is there really anything interesting about me? Enough to make you think about it?"

Riku just looked down and nodded her head in embarrassment. It then started snowing.

She then said quietly, "I mean, there's so much to think about. To me, you make such the perfect boyfriend. Though you may be clumsy, you are actually really athletic. Like the time when we were little and you got my teddy bear back from the haunted mansion. Also, when you carried me on your back during that one field trip. Do you remember?"

_Flashback:_

_When they were both just little children, Risa and Riku went over to their grandmothers house since she was moving. Both Risa and Riku got stuffed animals, Risa a bunny, and Riku a bear. They said their goodbyes and started walking back to their house but stop in front of the haunted mansion. Risa was talking to Riku when all of a sudden, a ball went into her hands and her bear went over the gate of the haunted mansion. Soon, two boys about her age came over and apologized. Mad, Riku threw the ball at them and started crying since she lost the bear. Risa offered for Riku to take her stuffed bunny. Riku kind of rejected but none the less took the offer. When it was their bedtime, Riku couldn't sleep because she wanted to get her stuffed bear back. When she made her way back to the haunted mansion and say the same little boy trying to reach the lock. Soon enough, the boy stopped and walked away. She thought he was giving up but saw the boy jump over the gate and come back out the door with her stuffed bear. Happy that she got the bear back, she rushed back home since the boy who she now knew as Daisuke Niwa had gotten her bear back but had been seen._

_End Flashback_

_Another Flashback:_

_The whole entire class was going on a field trip for a week. As Risa, Riku, and Daisuke went hiking, Risa got tired and decided to rest as Riku and Daisuke decided to keep going. They went to the cave and left to get Risa but Riku fell down due to the ground crumbling. Seeing this, Daisuke had jumped down to and somehow managed to land underneath her. He had spotted a path they could take but as he took a couple steps, he saw Riku was hurt. He asked her if she was okay and she said she was but when she tried to stand up, she couldn't really. Daisuke, seeing this, told her to go onto his back so he could carry her to the top. Riku started to be stubborn but soon enough gave in because he was being nice. It took a lot of will power, but Daisuke had managed to get them back to the top in one piece. Soon, Daisuke had run off and Risa appeared._

_End Flashback_

Daisuke then blushed at the memories that came back at full blast. He then rubbed his hand behind head and said, "Yeah, I remember. But you were the one I got the teddy bear back for?"

As Riku heard that, her blush that had just receded came back and she could only look back at the ground in embarrassment and just nod her head again. She then replayed the sentence back in her head and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Why, did you think it was someone else?"

"Hmm? Ah, no, not at all! It just slipped my mind! That's all! Yeah that's all! It just slipped my mind!" With that, he moved his arms in an embarrassed yet defensive way with a nervous smile spread on his face.

Riku, seeing his antics, just giggled just the slightest and said, "You don't have to get defensive about it. It's nice to help others!"

It then started to snow more heavily. Both Daisuke and Riku looked up. Soon enough though, Daisuke looked at Riku, thought about it, then smiled.

Riku, not really expecting it, got a surprise kiss from Daisuke. Her eyes opened up in surprise but soon closed, relaxing as he put his hands around her waist and her hands snaking around his neck. The kiss, was the least to say really passionate and caring. But soon enough, Daisuke broke the kiss and Riku asked Daisuke, "Um... Daisuke? Could you walk me back to my house? It's getting a little more chilly and I don't have a jacket."

"Sure, why not?"

With that, they walked away from in front of the fountain to have a peaceful slumber later in the day.


End file.
